Heretofore, there is a coaxial relay in which an armature 2, which is rotated based on excitation and nonexcitation of an electromagnetic block 22, drives plungers 16 so as to close and open a contact point (see Patent Document 1).
In the coaxial relay, a permanent magnet 32 is assembled to a yoke 29 to form a magnetic circuit.
Patent Document 1: JP2000-306481A